A choropleth map, often referred to as a heat map, is a graphical representation of data where the individual values contained in a matrix are visually distinguished from one another based on a color or pattern, and in which areas of a map may be shaded or patterned based on the individual values. Heatmaps therefore provide a clear method for visualizing how a measurement may vary across a geographic region.